


I Lied

by illbehonest_ilie



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, also i didn't mention before, but not really, ends pretty fluff tho, slight angst, their ages are 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbehonest_ilie/pseuds/illbehonest_ilie
Summary: But Eddie couldn’t just stop being in love with someone in just a few hours of this person telling him that they liked someone else. Especially since he had been in love with this person for almost as long as Eddie had know them.





	I Lied

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first, like, actual mlm ship and fic. normally i'm all wlw, but i got an idea and then i wrote that idea.. let me know what you think.
> 
> also, i started writing this at like 3 or 4 am and it's like 9am as of posting this... i can't be bothered to edit this... i'll edit when i wake up but i wanna post now.

It was midnight; just barely and Eddie was only now getting ready for bed. He had spent most of the night studying but then at 11 o’clock he decided that he had enough of algebra and that it was time go to sleep. 

Of course his mother would have liked for Eddie to go to sleep sooner and she did spend the hour right before going to bed telling him how important it was for a young man to get his rest so he could be strong and healthy. And normally Eddie would agree, but he needed to study for an upcoming test and if he was being honest with himself, he was beginning to grow tired of his mother’s constant nagging and maybe he stayed up late out of spite.

But now, an hour had passed since he shut his math book and he still couldn’t seem to fall asleep. Something was occupying his mind; or rather someone, but he wasn’t going to admit that- not even to himself. It would be stupid to admit to something that was never going to happen. It was stupid to have feelings for someone who clearly didn’t feel the same way, they made it obvious this afternoon. 

But Eddie couldn’t just stop being in love with someone in just a few hours of this person telling him that they liked someone else. Especially since he had been in love with this person for almost as long as Eddie had know them.

But Eddie was determined to stop feeling this way. He didn’t need another reason to feel sick all the time.

The feelings of loneliness and heartbreak began to fade and Eddie was slowly drifting off to sleep when he heard a knock at his bedroom window.

Eddie reached down and grabbed the nearest thing off his floor to use as a weapon, which happened to be his left shoe, and walked slowly toward his bedroom door in case he needed to make a hasty escape.

“Who’s there?” his voice squeaked in a loud whisper.

“It’s me, Eds. C’mon, open the window before I fall off the roof.” a familiar and annoying voiced responded.

Eddie dropped his shoe and turned on his desk lamp before going to his window and pulling the curtains open. On the other side of the window was his best friend and pain in the ass, Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier.

Eddie looked at Richie with disappointment. Richie was someone Eddie always wanted to see, no matter how annoying he can be sometimes, but tonight he was the last person Eddie wanted to be around. Their conversation that afternoon left Eddie feeling less excited to be around his favourite person.

“Aren’t you gonna let me in, Eds?” Richie tapped on the window a few more times even though Eddie was standing right there. Eddie unhooked the latch and slide the window open.

“I told you not to call me that.” Eddie moved to the side while Richie climbed in awkwardly trying not to make any noise. 

Once Richie was in the room, Eddie closed the window and pulled the curtains closed.

“What are you doing here anyway, Richie?”

“I thought this was your mom’s room.”

“Shut up.” 

Eddie walked over to his bed and sat down, folding his arms. He wasn’t in the mood for Richie’s sarcastic mom jokes, but he couldn’t really tell Richie that. He could only tell him to ‘shut up’ but ‘shut up’ was Richie’s trigger word so anytime anyone told him to shut up, he’d do the opposite. But tonight was different because for the first time ever, Richie did shut up.

Richie sat down next to Eddie, their shoulders barely touching. Eddie’s heart was beating a mile a minute and his stomach felt like it was going to drop out of his body at any moment. They were so close that Eddie could smell Ritchie. He smelled a little bit of sweat and night air. It made him feel dizzy but he liked it.

The boys were silent for a long time or what seemed like a long time. For all Eddie knew they had only been sitting there for a few seconds and it only felt like a long time. Eddie wasn’t certain because being alone with Richie meant that time could stop and Eddie would be happy.

Finally, Richie was the one to break the silence.

“I lied.” he finally said after a few deep breaths.

Eddie was confused. What could he have lied about? Eddie tried to think back at moments Richie could’ve lie to him. Richie was a lot of things: sarcastic, rude, immature, loud, etc, etc. But a liar, he was not. He may stretch the truth sometimes, but he always tried to be honest. 

“Lied about what?” Eddie asked.

Richie stood up from the bed and began to pace back and forth. Eddie was worried that maybe he was making too much noise and that his mother might come in, but he didn’t care. He was more worried about Richie. Something was off and Richie was acting strange.

“Hey.” Eddie stood up too and grabbed Richie’s hand. Richie stopped pacing and looked down at their hands. He stared at their hands for a few seconds before looking up at Eddie. Eddie tried to decipher the look on Richie’s face but he couldn’t seem to understand what was happening in Richie’s weird little mind.

Before Eddie could say another word, Richie began to lean in, but he leaned in too fast and he caught Eddie by surprise so he wasn’t ready for whatever Richie was planning to do, and he headbutted Eddie right in the nose.

Richie’s glasses fell off and Eddie fell back on the bed clutching his nose. Luckily he was fine, but that still didn’t stop Eddie from freaking out wondering if he had broken his nose.

“Oh fuck, is it broken? Is it bleeding?” he said too loudly. Richie picked up his glasses and grabbed Eddie by the face.

“No, dude, you’re good.”

Eddie quickly calmed down now that Richie was so close to his face again. This time they began to lean in at the same time and they leaned in slow, but before their lips touched Eddie heard his mother’s bedroom door open and they could hear her taking fast steps down the hall toward Eddie’s room.

“Shit. Hide.” Eddie and Richie scrambled around the room trying to find a place for Richie to hide. Underneath the bed was too small, and even though Richie was skinny he still couldn’t fit without Sonia seeing him. The next obvious place was the closet so Richie hid in the dark space under a pile of Eddie’s clothes.

Eddie grabbed his math book and jumped into bed. He opened the book and pretended to read, only the book was upside down and he turned it rightside up just as his mother walked into the room.

“I heard noises, what’s going on?” Sonia huffed. She was out of breath from the slight run from her room to Eddie’s and from being worried.

“Nothing. I didn’t hear anything. I was just about to go to bed. Good night.” Eddie spoke so quickly he wasn’t sure if he said what he meant to say.

“I heard you cry out in pain.”

“Oh, well I’ve been studying and it’s been a real brain buster. I must’ve cried out. I didn’t realise. I’m sorry, ma.”

Sonia looked around the room and assessed the situation. Everything seemed to be in order and her little boy had no reason to lie to her, so after another quick look around the room, she left. Once Eddie heard the door to Sonia’s bedroom close and the groan of the bedsprings, he jumped out of bed and ran towards the closet. The door opened as soon as he reached it and Richie walked out laughing and Eddie laughed too at the excitement of almost being caught.

“That was close.” Richie said and Eddie nodded in agreement. Eddie had forgotten the previous events until he felt Richie’s hand slide into his.

“What are you doing?” Eddie asked.

Richie took a deep breath and repeated what he said earlier, “I lied. When I said I liked Beverly. I don’t like her. Plus it’s obvious that she likes Bill and Ben likes her, too, and I don’t wanna get caught in that shitstorm. I like someone else.”

“Who?” Eddie’s voice got caught in his throat and he felt dizzy again.

Richie leaned in once more but this time Eddie was ready. He braced himself and closed his eyes and he stopped breathing when he felt Richie’s lip connect with his.

Richie’s lips were dry but warm. And they were still, neither of them knew what to do, so they just stood there awkwardly until someone pulled away from the kiss. It was Eddie who pulled back, even though he didn’t want to. 

“Really, Richie? You couldn’t tell me this before? Or wait to tell me another time that wasn’t in the middle of the fucking night.” Eddie punched Richie in the arm. Richie laughed and rubbed the spot where he was punched.

“I’m sorry. It just didn’t feel like the right time.” Eddie threw his arms in the air and began to pace slightly. He wanted to yell but stopped himself from doing so as to not bring his mother back here. Eddie scrunched up his nose in a way that made Richie smile and sat back down on the bed.

Richie sat down next to him, this time putting his arm around Eddie’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Ed’s. I really wanted to tell you but I wasn’t sure.”

“Sure about what?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I wanted to be sure that maybe you felt the same way. I mean, you could’ve said something to me, too.”

Richie was right, of course, but Eddie wasn’t going to admit that. He would never let Eddie live that down.

“Well, I wasn’t sure either. But what made you sure, then?”

“At first I didn’t notice how annoyed you got when I mentioned that I like Bev, but then I made a comment to Stan and...”

“So Stan knows?”

“Yeah, but it’s not that big of a deal. So anyway, I told him everything and he made it clear that you liked me too.”

Eddie wanted to be angry but he couldn’t help but be happy that their true feelings were out in the open now. But Eddie was going to make sure that Stanley didn’t say anything to anyone else.

“Also, I may have mentioned this to everyone else in the loser’s club.”

Eddie had to bite his tongue to stop himself from screaming, he was sure he could taste blood. Richie began to laugh and he pulled Eddie in for a tight hug and a kiss on the head.

“I’m kidding. I told Stan that if he ever said anything that I was going to tell everyone something really embarrassing about him. He won’t say anything I promise.”

Richie lifted Eddie’s head and kissed him again, this time the kiss was less stiff and awkward. They pulled apart and Eddie mentioned how tired he was and how much the last half hour has left him.

“Let’s get you to bed then.” Richie turned off the desk lamp while Eddie got into bed. 

Eddie wasn’t sure if Richie was going to leave or stay but he got his answer quickly when he heard him taking off his shoes and climbing into bed next to him. Eddie kissed him one more time and soon, with the truth still hanging from their lips, the boys were fast asleep.


End file.
